Amy & Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens
by DasProblem
Summary: Amy wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf bis sie der Zaubertränke Meister Severes Snape sie als seine Tochter aufnimmt und sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde. Sie fand in ihrem 1. Jahr heraus, dass sie die Zwillingsschwester des berühmten Harry Potter ist, was das Jahr noch komplizierter und aufregender macht, als eine Zauberschule ohne hin schon ist.
1. Überraschungen

**Überraschungen:**

„Amy, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich." Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren saß am Küchentisch und legte den gerade eben geöffneten Brief in der Hand und rief nach seiner Scheintochter.

Scheintochter deshalb weil sie nur als Deckung seine Tochter war. In Wirklichkeit war sie Tochter der berühmten Potters und die Schwester des Jungen der überlebte. Zwillingsschwester um genau zu sein.

Im oberen Stock hörte man eine Tür auf und zu schlagen, Schritte die die Treppe hinuntereilten und schon stand ein zu ihren alter im Verhältnis kleines Mädchen mit feuerroten lockigen Haar das ihr bis zum Buch reichte.

„Was gibt's Dad", fragte das Mädchen interessiert und ignorierte den genervten Blick, den ihr der andere zuwarf als sie Dad sagte, gekonnt.

„Du weißt doch noch dass Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass du die restlichen Ferien nach deinem Geburtstag, also heute bei den Verwandten von Potter verbringen wirst."

„Ja sicher weiß ich das noch. Ich freue mich schon die ganzen Sommerferien Harry wieder zu sehen… warte hast du nicht was von schlechte Neuigkeiten gesagt…?"

„Ja habe ich. Harry hat heute während des Nachmittages einen Schwebezauber benutzt, deshalb bekam er von dem Ministerium eine Vorwarnung und nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte Harrys Verwandte dazu überreden dich aufzunehmen. Nicht einmal für eine oder zwei Wochen."

„Professor Dumbledore heißt das", grinste die kleine ihren Zaubertrankprofessor an. Mit diesem kleinen Scherz versuchte sie die Enttäuschung zu verbergen die sie bei dieser Nachricht verspürte.

Dieser überdrehte nur seine Augen und meinte: „Nicht für mich, junge Dame! Zurück zum Thema. Wo soll ich dich hingeben während ich nicht hier bin?", er warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Auch wenn er Harry Potter, den Jungen der überlebte nicht leiden konnte. Amy mochte ihn und er mochte Amy und wollte das sie glücklich war, sie war ihm schon so ans Herz gewachsen wie es bisher nur eine einzige Person geschafft hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit den Weaslys?", schlug sie vor.

„Nein. Die haben schon genug Kinder, da musst du nicht auch noch zu ihnen kommen."

„Schon aber Mrs. Weasly…"

„Ding dang dong", die Türglocke unterbrach die Rothaarige.

Der schwarzhaarige sprang sofort vom Sessel auf und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus verschwunden als er sich umdrehte und „Haare" flüsterte.

Obwohl dieser Befehl nur ein Wort enthielt und eigentlich kaum Sinn ergab wusste das Mädchen sofort was sie tun musste. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schon im nächsten Moment waren ihre gelockten roten Haaren glatten blonden Haaren gewichen.

„Severes mein alter Freund. Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen warum du keinen Hauselfen hast. Die würden dir soviel unnötige Arbeit ersparen wie die Türen zu öffnen, Essen zubereiten…", hörte man einen ziemlich eingebildeten Zauberer reden.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit mein essen selbst zu kochen und Türen zu öffnen, Lucius", gab Severes kalt zur Antwort.

Severes führte den Gast in die Küche, wo Amy jetzt für das Abendessen den Tisch deckte, wobei sie sich fragte warum sie so viele Tellern decken musste, fünf obwohl sie nichts von besuch wusste.

Der Gast hatte fast Wasserstoff blonde Haare und ein fürchterlich eingebildetes Gesicht das dem von Draco Malfoy unheimlich glich. Worauf Amy schloss, dass dieser Mann hier der Vater ihres verhassten Schulkameraden Malfoy war. Der so wie sie in die zweite Klasse in Hogwarts kam.

„Und das muss wohl deine bezaubernde Tochter sein? Ich habe schon vieles von ihr gehört", Obwohl seine Worte recht nett waren, sah er sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick an, „was für eine Schande, dass so ein hübsches Mädchen nach Gryffindore gekommen ist."

Amy dachte sich schon wie sie seine Stimme gehört hatte das sie diesen Mann nicht recht leiden könnte. Und nun wusste sie es.

„Warum habe ich eigentlich nie etwas davon gewusst, dass du eine Tochter hast?"

„Anscheinend sind wir nie dazu gekommen über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Und nun, könntest du mir verraten warum du uns mit einem Besuch ehrst?", wenn man Severes Snape nur ein bisschen kannte, und Amy kannte ihn mittlerweile schon sehr gut, dann konnte man ohne Probleme hinaus hören, dass es ihm nicht im geringsten interessierte und er diesen Mann am liebsten außer Haus haben mochte, doch dieser Mann schien es nicht im geringsten zu bemerken.

„Möchtest du mir zuerst keinen Platz anbieten?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ein Mann ihres Ranges auch nur im mindesten warten würde das ich ihm einen Platz anbiete."

„Aber, aber, du müsstest doch genau wissen, dass ich sehr viel von guten Manieren halte."

„Also gut, möchtest du dich nicht setzten?", Snaps Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus, doch dem Mann machte es nichts aus und nahm den Platz hocherfreut über die Gastfreundschaft an.

„So gefällt es mir schon viel besser."

Amy hatte genug gehört. Sie mochte diesen Mann nicht im Geringsten und wollte sich keine Sekunde mehr im gleichen Raum wie er aufhalten.

Deshalb entschuldigte sie sich höflich und verschwand in ihr Zimmer, wo sie die restlichen Geburtstags Geschenke die sie von Ron, Hermine und Pavo, Hagrid und Severes bekommen hatte, noch einmal ganz genau begutachtete. Denn wie sie die Geschenke um Punkt Mitternacht aufgemacht hatte, als sie sie bekommen hatte, war sie zu müde gewesen um sich weiter mit ihren Geschenken zu beschäftigen.

Von Harry war jedoch kein Geschenk gekommen, genauso wenig ein Brief über die ganzen Ferien. Sie hatte ihm oft geschrieben, genauso wie all ihren anderen Freunden. Am meisten Kontakt hatte sie zu Pavo und auch mit Ron und Hermine erfolgte rascher Briefwechsel. Doch von Harry hatte sie nichts gehört, genauso wenig wie Ron und Hermine.

Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn, weshalb sie umso enttäuschter war das sie nicht zu ihm konnte.

Von Hagrid hatte sie eine Packung Felsenkekse, eine Geburtstagstorte und eine Karte bekommen mit der er ihr zum Geburtstag gratulierte.

Von Ron und Hermine die zusammen gelegt hatten hatte sie einen Quaffel bekommen, ein paar Schokofrösche und Bertie Botts bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und eine Karte.

_Amy,_

_Da wir jetzt wissen, wann du wirklich Geburtstag hast bekommst du heute dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Wir hatten es eigentlich schon viel früher gekauft, aber ist ja egal. _

_Die Süßigkeiten haben wir natürlich frisch gekauft und die Torte ist von meiner Mum gebacken. _

_Ron_

Die rothaarige hörte auf zu lesen um nach einen Kuchen Ausschau zu halten, doch da war keiner. Zumindest kein ganzer. Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand das, was vom Kuchen noch übrig geblieben ist. Anscheinend hatte sich ihre Eule daran zu schaffen gemacht. Jeder andere Mensch wäre zumindest etwas sauer gewesen, doch das Mädchen lachte nur auf und fragte sich ob Eulen normalerweise überhaupt Kuchen aßen.

Dann nahm sie den zweiten Teil vom Brief den ihre beste Freundin Hermine geschrieben hatte.

_Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, dass Ron dir so einen lausigen Brief geschrieben hat! Er hat dir nicht einmal richtig zum Geburtstag gratuliert! _

_Aber das ist typisch er. Deshalb gratulier ich dir gleich doppelt zu deinem 12. Geburtstag. _

_Ron und ich dachten, dass du einen Quaffel zum üben gut gebrauchen könntest. Vor allem wenn du deine Ferien mit Snape verbringen musst. Auch wenn du geschrieben hast, dass er nicht so schlimm sei, ich kann das nicht so ganz glauben. Jedenfalls viel Glück für den Rest deiner Ferien. Ich hoffe du darfst zu Harry, ich mache mir schon sorgen um den Kerl, er hat bei mir noch immer nicht zurückgeschrieben. _

_Ich bin jetzt zwar auch nicht viel besser wie Ron, aber ich muss den Brief schnell beenden damit du dein Geburtstagsgeschenk noch rechtzeitig bekommest._

_Schreibe mir wenn du irgendetwas von Harry hörst._

_Hermine_

Amy musste über diesen Brief schmunzeln. War ja klar, dass sie mit dem Brief von Ron nicht zufrieden war. Das war eben typisch Hermine.

Von Pavo hatte sie ein riesiges Qudditch Poster bekommen. Zuerst hatte sie sich gedacht es wäre von den Chudley Cannons, doch als sie genauer hinsah bemerkte sie das die Spieler auf diesem Plakat niemand anderes wie, Oliver Wood, Fred und George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Harry Potter und sie selbst, Amy Snape, waren.

Sie nahm gerade den Brief in die Hand und wollte ihn durchlesen als sie schon das 2. Mal an diesem Tag die Stimme ihres Vaters aufschrecken ließ:

„Amy komm hinunter."

Sofort sprang das Mädchen auf und lief in die Küche hinunter.

„Was gibt's Dad?"

„Malfoy ist nicht mehr hier, du kannst mich ruhig wieder Severes nennen."

Obwohl es mehr eine Aufforderung als ein Angebot war kam von Amy eine ablehnende Antwort: „Du weißt genau das ich das nur gesagt habe weil ich dich ärgern will und ich werde nicht so schnell wieder damit aufhören. Also was gibt's?"

„Ich habe noch eine schlecht Nachricht für dich, obwohl die Frage wo du ab morgen wohnen wirst gelöst ist."

Amy hatte sofort verstanden was er damit meinte

„Nein Dad! Das kannst du mir doch nicht antuen!"

„Ich habe dir doch noch gar nicht gesagt wo du hinkommen wirst."

„Das ist ja wohl eindeutig, Malfoy ist gerade hier gewesen! Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Tja leider ist es wahr. Er hat es mir angeboten. Und da ich sogar der Pate seines Sohnes bin, ist er der Meinung das meine Tochter mit seinem Sohn zeit verbringen sollte."

„Und warum hast du ihn nicht einfach gesagt das ich schon wo anders eingeladen bin?"

„Weil das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht und ich sowieso eine Unterkunft für dich finden musste und das bis morgen! Es ist die beste Lösung für uns alle."

„Ist ja nicht so als ob du nie lügen würdest! Ich will nicht zu diesem Mann!"

„Du wirst aber zu ihm gehen und bis zum Ferien anfang wirst du bei ihm wohnen", seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und Amy wusste das sie verloren hatte, „und du gehst jetzt sofort deinen Sachen packen."

„Das werde ich aber nicht überleben", murmelte des kleine Mädchen und verließ die Küche.

Doch das würde sie und Snape wusste es genau. Er wusste auch das Lucius, egal warum er das Angebot machte und welchen Plan er hatte, um einiges mehr Probleme mit dem kleinen Wildfang haben würde als ihm belieb war und er konnte Amy nur wünschen das sie genauso hartnäckig und starrsinnig ist wie immer.

Als die kleine ihren ganzen Koffer gepackt hatte und in die Küche kam um zu Abend zu essen blieb sie erstaunt in der Türschwelle stehen. In der nicht gerade großen Küche waren 3 Leute mehr wie erwartet, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore und auf einem durch Zauber verstärkten Stuhl Hagrid. Und eine große Geburtstagstorte mit 12 Kerzen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", kam es von allen Gästen.

Amy war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Wann hatte Snape den Kuchen gebacken? Und wann waren die ganzen Gäste gekommen? Doch das war jetzt egal. Sie blies alle Kerzen auf einmal auf, weswegen alle applaudierten.

Der Kuchen war köstlich und die Stimmung ausgelassen. Sowohl Mcgonagall als auch Snape, die strengsten Lehrer de ganzen Schule lachten ausgelassen und rissen auch witzte.

Als sie sich spät am Abend bei alle verabschiedete und ins Bett ging war sie zufrieden.

Es lief zwar nicht alles perfekt und sie musste die nächsten Wochen bei Malfoy verbringen. Doch sie hatte auch einen Vater der sie liebte, obwohl sie nicht einmal seine echte Tochter war.

Und genau diese eine Person stand vor ihrem Zimmer, lugte kurz hinein um sicher zugehen, dass sie wirklich im Bett lag und sich nicht irgendwo herum trieb, bei dem Gedanken kam ihm ein lächeln ins Gesicht, es wäre nicht das erste Mal das sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer geschlichen hätte und in seinem Arbeitszimmer Bilder malte.

Auch wenn er sie nicht einmal ein Jahr kannte. Sie war ihm mittlerweile unendlich wichtig geworden.

**So das war es dann wieder :-)**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen **

**Lg Euer Problemchen :)**


	2. Ferien bei den Malfoys

**Ferien bei den Malfoys:**

„Aufstehen! Bei uns wird nicht so lange geschlafen!"

Amy saß sofort kerzengerade in ihrem Bett und sah sich erschrocken um. Sie lag in einem Himmelbett mit grünen Vorhängen, hinter den Vorhängen verbarg sich ein geräumiges Zimmer welches in schwarz und grün gehalten wurde.

Wo bin ich nur?, fragte sich das Mädchen. Ihr wurde ihre Situation schlagartig bewusst, als die gleiche Person von vorhin noch einmal „aufstehen" in ihr Zimmer brüllte.

Sie war bei den Malfoys und das jetzt schon ganze 4 Tage, sie hatte es sich eigentlich um einiges schlimmer vorgestellt. Narzissa schien einigermaßen okay zu sein, den alten Malfoy und seinen widerwärtigen besserwisserischen Sohn konnte sie zwar noch immer nicht Leiden, obwohl zumindest der alte sich große Mühe gab nett zu ihr zu sein, zu ihrem Glück war auch Pavo hier, der ihr das Leben hier um einiges angenehmer machte. In der nächsten Woche würde sie auch seinen kleinen Bruder kennen lernen, der dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen sollte und bis jetzt bei einer seiner Freunden die Ferien verbracht hatte.

Keine 10 Sekunden nachdem Amy sich angezogen hatte klopfte es wieder an der Tür.

„Ich komme ja schon", antwortete Amy genervt und riss die Tür auf, doch statt Lucius den Amy erwartete hatte stand Pavo vor ihrer Tür.

„Auch einen schönen guten morgen, Kleine", lachte Pavo und sie warf ihm daraufhin einen bösen Blick zu, da er sie Kleine nannte. Was konnte sie dafür, dass er in den letzten fünf Wochen so in die Höhe geschossen ist und nun fast einen Kopf größer war als sie.

„Gehen wir jetzt frühstücken?", fragte die Kleine.

„Natürlich"

„Warum bist du hier hergekommen?"

„Weil ich Angst hatte das du dich verläufst, ich weiß doch wie es dir in Hogwarts ergangen ist", lachte Pavo.

„Hogwarts ist aber größer und du warst genauso dabei!", verteidigte sie sich, beide mussten bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln, „Also warum hast du mich wirklich abgeholt?"

„Hast du meine Geburtstagskarte gelesen?"

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?", wollte Amy ausweichen, der schlagartig bewusst wurde das sie die noch immer nicht gelesen hatte.

„Alles."

Ein paarTage später, als sie endlich einmal alleine war, ohne Draco, Malfoy, Narzissa oder irgend einem anderen Hausbewohner, lag sie in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und las Pavos Geburtstagskarte.

_Hey :)_

_Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag und ich hoffe du feierst ihn schön :)_

_Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Geschenk, ich habe es selbst gezeichnet und dann mit einem Zauber wasserfest gemacht._

_Ich habe noch immer nichts von Harry gehört, du mittlerweile? Ich hoffe, ich mache mir schon richtig sorgen um ihn. _

_Ich muss dich unbedingt warnen und sage es Snape auch, wäre vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee, der alte Malfoy heckt irgendetwas aus und es hat mit dir zu tun. Ich habe zufällig mitbekommen wie er mit Draco davon geredet hat das er dir etwas unterjubeln will, pass auf und nimm nichts an was einer der beiden dir geben will, ich habe keine Ahnung nur das es schon älter ist und so alle Lebensmittel und andere nicht haltbare Gegenstände ausgeschlossen sind._

_Gibt es zu Abwechslung einmal gute Neuigkeiten bei dir? _

_Auf ein Wiederschreiben Pavo :-)_

Neuigkeiten wollte er sicher nicht von ihr wissen, die hatte sie ihm schon alle erzählt und es konnte sowieso nur eine Sache sein die er gemeint haben könnte, und zwar diese Sache die Malfoy ihr unterjubeln soll. Das dieses Etwas schwarzmagisch ist, bezweifelte sie gar nicht.

Pavo meinte das sie mehr aufpassen sollte, sie musste sofort mit ihm darüber reden.

Sie hüpfte aus ihrem Bett und machte sich auf den zu Pavo.

„Nein das werde ich sicherlich nicht!", schrie Pavo.

„Doch das wirst du, sonst werde ich ihr dein Geheimnis verraten!"

Amy stand vor Pavos Zimmertür und wollte eigentlich gerade anklopfen als sie die Stimmen wahrnahm.

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht machen!", meinte Pavo kleinlaut.

„Doch kannst du! Und du wirst es machen!", Amy kannte die Stimme nicht und wollte gerade umdrehen da sie keine privaten Gespräche von Pavo belauschen wollte als Pavo die Antwort gab.

„Nein ich kann Amy das nicht antuen! Ich werde das nicht machen!"

Amy blieb stehen, sie hatte schon vermutet das es um sie ging, doch sie wollte es nicht glauben und jetzt war es bewiesen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es nicht machst? Es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit", die Stimme wurde bedrohlich leise.

„Na gut, dann…", doch weiter hörte Amy nicht zu, sie rannt davon, Pavo hatte sie vertaten, ihm war seine eigene Sicherheit wichtiger als sie und er hatte ein Geheimnis vor ihr, wo sie ihm doch alles erzählt hatte. Sie rannte, rannte einfach fort, sie wusste nicht wohin sie rannte, irgendwohin in diesem riesigen Haus, weit weg von Pavo diesem Verräter.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit riss sie links neben sich die erst beste Tür auf und lief in diesen Raum, hinter sich warf sie die Tür ins Schloss, stemmte sich gegen die Tür, rutschte verzweifelt die Tür hinunter und fing jämmerlich an zu weinen.

Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte hatte sie keine Ahnung wo sie war, vor ihr stand ein kleines, dreckiges Lebewesen mit riesigen Augen und abstehenden Ohren. Sie hatte schon viele von ihnen in Hogwarts gesehen, sie arbeiteten in der Küche, wo sie mit Fred und George schon einige Male war und sich mit Köstlichkeiten vollstopfen ließen. Es war ein Hauself.

„Miss darf nicht weinen, ist alles okay, Miss sicher hungrig. Jobst zeigen ihr Küche, Miss mitkommen."

Amy wischte sich ihre Tränen weg, die über die Nacht getrocknet waren, stand auf und folgte dem Elf.

Die Küche war riesig und es arbeiteten 20 oder noch mehr Hauselfen fleißig in der Küche. Natürlich im Vergleich zu Hogwarts wo mehrere Hunderte Hauselfen kochten war dies nichts, doch in Hogwarts arbeiten sie auch für hunderte von Schüler und hier bedienten sie alle nur eine einzige Familie.

Sie brachten mir alles Mögliche zu Essen und stellten sich alle vor. Dinkey, Lala, Merce, Lia, Wolly, Solle, Molle, Lassi, Micky, Trickxy, Dobby, Ati, Marte, Mila…

Als sie satt war verabschiedete sie mich von jedem einzelnen und Jobs begleitete sie zu ihrem Zimmer, welches sie ohne ihn nie gefunden hätte.

Als sie am nächsten morgen zum Weg in die Küche war, tauchte Pavo auf einmal hinter ihr auf.

„Morgen Kleine, wo warst du gestern?", lachte er fröhlich.

Wie kann er mich einfach so hinterhältig hintergehen und dann einfach so tun als ob nichts passiert sei?, fragte sie sich und ignorierte ihn.

„Amy?", fragte er noch einmal nach und sein Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden als sie sich umdrehte und ihn finster anfunkelte.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen was du Vorgestern gemacht hast?"

„Amy was meinst du? Wovon sprichst du?", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Denk doch einfach mal darüber nach und dann sag mir ob du mir etwas zu sagen hast oder nicht!", sie drehte sich von ihm weg und rannte in die Küche wo die gesamte Familie am Frühstückstisch saß und auf Pavo und Amy wartete.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ruhig. Sie redete nicht mehr mit Pavo, der keine Ahnung hatte warum sie ihn ignorierte, zumindest tat er so.

Sie lernte Lorentz kenne, Pavos kleinen Bruder, den sie nicht leiden konnte, ein Grund könnte sein das er die Person war welche mit Pavo in seinem Zimmer gestritten hatte.

Der alte Malfoy hatte ein Tagebuch angefunden welches er ihr schenken wollte, sie aber hatte dankend abgelehnt, da sie an die Wahrung von Pavo dachte, obwohl er sie verraten hatte, glaubte sie seine Wahrung trotzdem. Er bot es mir immer wieder an, doch ich sagte ihm, dass ich bereits ein Tagebuch hätte und kein weiteres brauchen würde, was natürlich gelogen war.

Als wir zur Winkelgasse fuhren und unsere Bücher für dieses Jahr einkauften trafen wir Ron, Harry, Hermine und Rons Family im Flourish &amp; Blotts, wo Gilderoy Lockhart Signierstunde hatte und bekannt gab, dass er dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste in Hogwarts Lehrern würde. Hermine, Mrs. Weasley und Ginny waren ganz hingerissen von diesem Lockhart mit seinem falschen Lächeln, doch Amy konnte ihn von anhieb nicht leiden. Als er Harry aus der Reihe holte und zahlreiche Fotos mit ihm vom Fotographen machen ließ und Harry noch als seinen größten Fan bezeichnete und ihm seine komplette Bücherreihe schenkte hätte sie ihm regelrecht dem Hals umdrehen können. Harry gab seine geschenkten Bücher Ginny da er sie nicht haben und sich für sein Schuljahr seine eigenen kaufen wollte.

Als die Familie Weasley hinaus gehen wollte kam ihnen der alte Malfoy entgegen und beleidigte zuerst Harry und als Ginny, Ron's kleine Schwester, ihn zur Hilfe kam höhnt er über die ganze Familie Weasly weil sie nicht so viel Geld hatten wie die Malfoys.

Der alte Malfoy und Mr. Weasley kamen so strak zu streiten das sie sich letzt endlich regelrecht prügelten, bis sie der Verkäufer von Flourish &amp; Blotts aus dem Laden warf.

Die nächsten Tage bis sie mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren konnten waren ziemlich angespannt. Der Obermalfoy regte sich bei jeder Gelegenheit über die Weasleys auf, machte Pavo hinunter, wo ich Pavo noch am Anfang meiner Ferien bei ihnen Tatkräftig geholfen hatte, doch jetzt sagte ich nichts mehr und sah nur mehr zu.

Als Malfoy das merkte hänselte er Pavo noch mehr, das er keine Freunde hatte, das er eine Schande für die Familie sei, weil er in Gryffindore sei und sich mit Schlammblüter angefreundet hatte. Früher hatte Pavo noch alle Muggelstämmigen und Gryffindores verteidigt, doch mittlerweile sah er mich nur mehr traurig an und ließ alle Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen.

Die Stimmung war niederschlagend und Amy war heilfroh als es endlich 1. September wurde und sie aus diesem Grauenhaften Haus durfte und zu ihrem geliebten Schloss zurückkehren durfte.

**Und schon das zweite Kapitel ist fertig und Amy ist schon wieder fast aus ihren verhassten Ferien draußen. **

**Lg Das Problem**


	3. Ford Anglia

**Ford Anglia:**

Am 1. September wurde Amy zeitig von Lucius geweckt damit sie noch frühstücken und wenn nötig noch ein paar Sachen zusammen packen konnte, doch Amy hatte schon am Vortag alles sauber zusammengepackt und musste nur mehr auf die anderen warten.

Um 10:30 stand die gesamte Familie Malfoy mit Pavo, Lorentz und Amy vor der roten Dampflock.

Doch obwohl sich Amy überall auf dem Bahnsteig und im Zug umsah konnte sie keinen ihrer Freunde entdecken, weder Hermine mit ihren Eltern, noch Harry der den Rest seiner Ferien bei Ron verbracht hatte, oder Ron mit Fred, George und seiner restlichen Familie.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder und deren besten Freund, weshalb sie wieder aus der Absperrung hinaus ging und vor dem Bahnhof auf die anderen wartete.

10 Minuten später traf Hermine komplett gestresst mit ihren Eltern ein. Hermine umarmte ihre beste Freundin überglücklich sie zu sehen. Amy begleitete die Familie zum Zug und half Hermine ihren schweren Koffer, der offenbar mit Bücher vollbepackt war, zum Zug zu bringen.

Hermine verabschiedete sich auf dem Bahnsteig von ihren Eltern, Amy holte ihren Koffer den sie bei den Malfoys stehen gelassen hatte und kletterte mit Hermine in den Zug, sie suchten sich ein Abteil und verstauten dort ihre Koffer.

Schon setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung, Hermine winkte aus dem Fenster ihren Eltern nach und beide ließen sich ehrleichter endlich die Reise zu ihrem vermissten Schloss anzutreten.

Sie erzählten sich Gegenseitig ihre Abenteuer die sie in den Sommerferien erlebt hatten, wobei Amy um einiges spannentere Dinge zu berichten hatte als Hermine, da die Braunhaarige fast den gesamten Sommer hinter Bücher verbracht hatte, was ihre Freundin nicht im Geringsten überraschte.

Hermine war ganz erstaunt und erschrocken, als sie die Sache mit Pavo erfuhr und meinte, dass sie ihm das nie zugetraut hätte.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ein kleines Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren, welche Amy sofort an Ron erinnerten, in ihr Abteil.

„Du bist doch eine Weasley, Ron`s Schwester oder?", fragte Amy sofort, „Ginny? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

„Ja die bin ich, aber ich habe es lieber wenn ich bei meinem Namen genannt werden, und nicht einfach nur seine kleine Schwester", war ihre verblüffend selbstbewusste Antwort, „ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ich mich zu euch setzten kann, überall in den anderen Abteilen ist es voll…", setzte sie etwas schüchterner nach.

Die beiden Mädchen ließen sie natürlich zu ihnen ins Abteil und Amy war beruhigt, denn wenn Ron's Schwester hier war, dann musste Ron und Harry auch irgendwo sein.

Die drei Mädchen fanden sich auf Anhieb sympathisch und freundeten sich miteinander an.

Die Fahrt verging so schnell, dass Amy erst als es draußen schon dunkel wurde und sie sich ihre Schulumhänge anzogen auf die Idee kam nach ihren Bruder zu suchen, denn eigentlich hätte sie erwartet, dass Harry sie sofort begrüßen würde.

Doch als sie den ganzen Zug, Abteil für Abteil durchgegangen war, wobei sie Pavo mit einem hübschen Hufflepuffmädchen, das ein Jahr älter war als sie war, in einem Abteil sitzen und reden hören, wobei Pavo ziemlich abwesend und traurig wirkte, doch dem Mädchen schien es nicht zu stören. Doch Harry und Ron waren nirgends zu finden. Nicht einmal die Zwillinge wussten wo die zwei stecken konnten.

So begann sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen und als sie sich zurück ins Abteil zu Hermine und Ginny setzte, konnte sie an nichts anderes als ihren Bruder denken.

Abwesend starrte sie aus dem Fenster, sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie sich sogar einbildete etwas Leuchtendes und Reflektierendes im Himmel zu sehen. Doch im gleichen Moment wie sie es richtig erkannte war es schon wieder weg und sie starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Amy?, Amy?"

Ginnys wiederholte anreden rissen die Angesprochene aus ihren Gedanken, die immer noch um ihren Bruder kreisten.

„'Tchuldigung, was?", fragte sie.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir in 10 Minuten in Hogwarts ankommen und du deine Schuhe anziehen könntest und nicht nur mit ihnen herum spielst."

Hermine, der anscheinend noch nicht aufgefallen war, dass ihre beste Freundin mit ihren Schuhen spielend im Abteil saß fügte: „und du brauchst dir nicht solche Sorgen machen, Harry und Ron werden schon irgendwo sein", hinzu.

Amy erschrak: „Woher…?"

„Weil du die ganze Zeit abwesend aus dem Fenster starrst und du deine Schuhe ausgezogen hast und ganz nervös mit ihnen herum spielst, was du nur tust wenn du wirklich besorgt bist."

Amy blickte beschämt zu Boden und nuschelte: „Aber sie sind nicht im Zug und ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, als ob noch irgendetwas schief gehen würde und zwar gewaltig schief."

„Das bildest du dir sicher ein", versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen und Ginny nickte bekräftigend.

„Sie sind doch nicht so dumm, als das sie sich selbst in ein Schlamassel reiten würden."

„Sicherlich ist Harry auf die Idee gekommen Dumbledore eine Eule zu schicken, wenn sie den Zug wirklich verpasst haben, dann sitzen sie jetzt schon in der großen Halle und warten auf uns."

Amy nickte und setzte ein Lächeln auf und tat so als ob sie beruhigt wäre, doch in Wirklichkeit war sie das nicht im Geringsten. Die beiden waren nicht im Zug, was bedeutete, dass sie den Zug verpasst hatten und sie war sich 100 prozentig sicher dass die beiden nicht auf die Idee gekommen waren Dumbledore eine Eule zu schreiben. Sie würden viel eher mit einem fliegenden Besen zur Schule fliegen, ja das würde ihren Bruder ähnlich sehen, bei diesem Gedanken musste sie sogar ein wenig schmunzeln.

Und Ginny meinte zur Auflockerung der Stimmung das sie sicherlich nicht mit ihrem fliegenden Auto zur Schule geflogen sind und erzählte Amy und Hermine wie ihre Zwillingsbrüder und Ron Harry in den Sommerferien aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten gerettet hatten.

Doch Amy hatte keine Ahnung wie nahe Ginny mit ihrer gewitzelten Vermutung lag.

Kurze Zeit später hielt der Zug an und alle Kinder stiegen aus.

Zuerst wollte Amy zu Hagrid und mit ihm und den Booten über das Meer fahren, doch sie erinnerte sich, dass nur die Schüler die in die ersten Klassen kommen mit den Booten über dem See fuhren. Wie das die anderen Schüler machten war Amy nicht bewusst.

Erst hatte sie bedenken, dass sie nicht ins Schloss kommen würden. Doch es ging viel einfacher als gedacht. Sie wurde einfach von der Schülermasse in die Richtige Richtung gedrängt und fand sich bald in einer schwarzen Kutsche mit Hermine, Neville und einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw wieder. Die Kutsche wurde von Skelett artigen Pferden gezogen, die Amy ziemlich unheimlich vorkamen.

Oben am Schloss angekommen machten sich alle auf dem Weg zur großen Halle und setzten sich an ihre Tische. Amy hielt Ausschau nach Ron und Harry, doch die beiden waren nirgends zu finden. Sie machte sich solche Sorgen um die beiden, dass sie noch bevor die Feier wirklich Angefangen hatte, also bevor die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden, aus der Halle lief und die einzige Person suchte, die sie in diesem Schloss auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder helfen konnte. Dumbledore und Mcgonagall schieden aus, da der erste in der großen Halle saß und die Willkommensrede halten musste und die zweite weil sie die Erstklässler begleitete. Also blieb nur noch einer übrig. Snape. Obwohl sie sehr genau wusste, dass ihr Bruder ihn regelrecht hasste. Es blieb niemand anderes übrig der wissen konnte wo die beiden steckten.

Amy ließ Hermine alleine in der Halle, ohne sich zu verabschieden, was sie in ihrem ganzen Gedankenwirrwar einfach vergessen hatte.

Sie lief die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter zum Eingang zu Snapes Privaträumen. Davor blieb sie stehen. Nicht etwa weil sie nicht hinein durfte, die ganze Zauberwelt kannte sie als Snaps Tochter und sie kamen auch sehr gut miteinander aus, sondern weil sie das Passwort vergessen hatte.

Er hatte es ihr extra bevor sie zu den Malfoys aufgebrochen waren gesagt. Sie versuchte verschiedene Namen von Zaubertränke aus, doch keiner war der richtige. Nach 10 Minuten vom Rätselraten genug habend setzte sie sich deprimiert auf dem Boden vor dem Kerker. Da sie den ganzen Tag schon seit früh am Morgen wach war, war sie schon ziemlich müde und nickte bald ein.

*Schritte*

Amy schreckte hoch. Sie hörte Schritte. Die Art der Schritte kam ihr bekannt vor. Sehr bekannt sogar. Sie klangen dumpf und unscheinbar, doch schwang auch ein Hauch geheimnisvolles mit, unverwechselbar Severes Snape.

Das kleine blonde Energiebündel, dass eigentlich Rothaarig ist, hat zwar nur 5 Wochen der Sommerferien bei ihm verbracht, doch kannte sie ihn mittlerweile gut. Sie wusste, dass er in seinem fünf Uhr Tee um punkt fünf Uhr einen Stück Würfelzucker haben wollte, obwohl er ansonsten Zuckerfreien Tee trank. Und noch viele andere Einzelheiten.

„Endlich weiß ich was los ist!", freute sie sich bei sich und sprang auf um ihren Adaptivvater entgegen. Doch sie hörte noch mehr Fußschritte und Stimmen, weshalb sie sich hinter einer Ritterrüstung ganz in der Nähe versteckte.

„Wie sind Sie nur auf die grandiose Idee gekommen?", das war eindeutig Snapes maulende vor Hass und Sarkasmus triefende Stimme, wer auch immer hinter Snape her trottete, sie mussten wahrlich großen Mist gebaut haben.

Und plötzlich wurde Amy klar wer es war und auch was sie getan hatten.

Es war niemand anderes als ihr Zwillingsbruder und dessen bester Freund, der mit dem fliegenden Ford Anglia der Familie Weasley über dem Zug herflogen, was das Licht und die Reflektionen hervorbrachte, welche Amy im Himmel gesehen hatte.

Und wie als Bestätigung für ihre Vermutung kamen Harry und Ron hinter der Snape den Gang entlang.

„Wie kommt ihr auf die sagenhafte Idee, mit einem fliegendem Auto nach Hogwarts zu fliegen und dass noch dazu am helllichten Tag, sodass euch jeder sehen kann?"

Wie Ginny wohl schauen wird wenn sie herausfindet, dass ihre Vermutung, die nicht im Geringsten ernst gemeint war, sondern eigentlich als Belustigung diente wahr war.

Die Jungs stecken saftig in der Tinte, das war Amy sofort bewusst. Sie musste irgendetwas unternehmen, die Schuld auf sich nehmen, war ihr erster Gedanke, doch wie wollte sie das machen?

Snape nannte öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und ließ die anderen beiden eintreten.

Amy blieb vorerst noch vor der Tür, wartete und überlegte sich eine Strategie, obwohl sonst eigentlich ziemlich kreativ war was solche Dinge anging wollte ihr dieses Mal nichts einfallen. So tat sie das einzige was vielleicht die Situation bei Harry und Ron verbessern konnte. Sie ging zur Tür und klopfte an.

Sie wusste das Snape sie gern hatte, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, und das er mit ihr nie schreien würde und wenn sie anwesend ist viel freundlicher ist, dass merkte man vor allem in Zaubertränke, jedes Mal wenn sie, aus welchem Grund auch immer gefehlt hatte, fing Neville nach der Stunde zu weinen an, weil er mit Snape nicht klar kam.

Also versuchte sie ihr Glück. Wie erwartet machte Snape die Tür auf, nachdem er mit einem Zauber geprüft hatte wer es war.

„Hallo meine kleine", flüsterte er in einer ungewöhnlich leisen Stimme, vermutlich damit Harry und Ron nicht hören konnte, dass er Amy mochte, obwohl er nicht ihr wirklicher Vater war, was sie wussten, „was gibt es?"

„Ich vermisse Harry weil ich ihn schon seit Ende der Schule nicht mehr gesehen habe und ich wollte dich frage ob du weißt wo er ist, ich finde ihn nirgends und im Zug ist er auch nicht gewesen…"

Wenn sie irgendwer anderes gewesen wäre, dann hätte er ihr eine verletzende Antwort gegeben und hätte die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu geschlagen, doch das war nicht irgendwer, das war seine „Tochter".

Deshalb ließ er sie hinein, welche sofort um den Hals ihres Bruders fiel und ihn fest drückte.

Sie bekam die Geschichte erzählt, warum sie mit dem Auto zur Schule geflogen waren und dass sie eine Notlandung in der Peitschenden Weide machten. Und sie behielt Recht, Snape schimpfte zwar, doch hielt sich merklich zurück. Vor dem Schulrauswurf, mit dem Snape gedroht hatte wurde nichts, da Mcgonagall als Hauslehrerin, die später mit Dumbledore nachkam, das Recht hatte zu bestimmen was geschieht. Sie bekamen zwar genug Strafarbeit auf und das schon am ersten Schultag, doch durften sie die Schule weiterhin besuchen.

Als alles fertig besprochen und gestritten war, bekamen Harry, Ron und Amy etwas zu Essen, da sie beim Eröffnungsfestmahl nicht mitgegessen hatten und wurden dann zu Bett geschickt.

Tod müde viel Amy an diesem Abend ins Bett, ignorierte alle Fragen die von den anderen im Schlafsaal gestellt wurden, sogar die von Hermine und schlief sofort ein.

**So, das Kapitel ist wieder einmal zu Ende und Amy ist in Hogwarts.**

**Ich versuche zwar so zu schreiben, dass ihr es versteht, ohne den ersten Teil gelesen zu haben müssen, doch kann ich es nicht versprechen und ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr auch den ersten Teil lest :)**

**Lg DasProblem**


	4. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Lockhart**

„Amy jetzt steh doch endlich auf!", Hermine war am Verzweifeln, denn in einer halben Stunde begann der Unterricht und ihre beste Freundin lag noch immer im Bett und sie wollte einfach nicht aufstehen.

„Bitte steh auf!", sie rüttelte das Mädchen, doch dies schlief unbeirrt weiter, Hermines Geduldsfaden riss. Sie zog ihrer Freundin die Bettdecke hinunter und warf sie somit zu Boden.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie verschlafen und rieb sich unschuldig ihre Augen.

„In einer halben Stunde beginnt unser Unterricht, du musst dich noch anziehen, frühstücken und deinen Stundenplan holen und dann in deine Klasse gehen."

„Das geht sich doch leicht aus", meinte Amy nur und stand mühsam auf.

Hermine schnaufte nur abwertend und murmelte „Das werden wir schon sehen", in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Hermine sollte recht behalten, denn Amy wollte auf keinem Fall ihr Frühstück sausen lassen, da sie am gestrigen Abend schon kaum etwas bekommen hatte. Weshalb sie in ihre erste Stunde zu spät kam.

Zu ihrem Pech hatte sie ausgerechnet Professor Mcgonagall.

Als sie langsam die Tür öffnete und ihren Kopf hinein steckte blaffte Mcgonagall sie schon an: Es ist erst der erste Schultag und schon sind Sie zu spät, Miss Snape? Für jede Minute die Sie zu spät sind wird Ihnen ein Hauspunkt abgezogen. Das sind… 13 Hauspunkte und jetzt setzten Sie sich hin und wehe Sie stören den Unterricht.

Hermine hatte ihr einen Platzt in der ersten Reihe zwischen Harry und ihr freigehalten und wedelte ihr mit der Hand das sie sich zu ihr setzt.

„Die ist noch etwas gereizt von eurem Auftritt gestern was?", fragte Amy Harry, welcher sich zurückhalten musste damit er nicht lachte und nur leicht nickte, als ihn Hermines strafender Blick traf.

„Du weißt gar nicht was du heute beim Frühstück verpasst hast!", lachte Harry und legte Amy Kumpelhaft einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Was habe ich denn so aufregendes verpasst?"

„Etwa eine viertel Stunde bevor du in die große Halle kamst, also als noch alle beim Frühstück waren, bekam Ron von seiner Mom einen Brief. Aber nicht Irgendeinen! Sondern einen Heuler!", Harry bekam einen Lachkrampf und Ron wurde ganz rot. Hermine sah Harry böse an.

„Ein Heuler ist ein Brief… also da steht aber nichts drinnen… denn wenn du ihn aufmachst… dann… dann hört man die Person schreien die den Heuler verfasst hat", erklärte Ron ihr mit hochroten Kopf.

„Das geschieht dir auch recht! Und du Harry solltest auch bestraft werden!"

„Harry und Ron wurden doch bestraft, sie haben genug Strafarbeiten für das ganze Jahr auf", warf Amy ein.

Doch die wütende Hermine überdrehte nur ihre Augen und fuhr fort: „Wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf die dumme Idee mit dem Auto zur Schule zu fahren?", begann Hermine ihnen vorzuwerfen, als die Stunde aus war, „ihr hättet von der Schule fliegen können! Ihr hättet einen Unfall haben können und dabei sterb…"

„Einen Unfall haben wir eh gehabt, nur ist sich das streben nicht ganz ausgegangen, tut mir Leid Hermine, die Peitschende Waide hat sich aber ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt", scherzte Ron, weshalb Amy und Harry zu lachen zu lachen anfangen musste.

„Amy! Von dir hätte ich mir mehr Vernunft erwartet!", schimpfte Hermine beleidigt.

Amy, die mittlerweile alle Einzelheiten des gestrigen Fluges während des Unterrichts erzählt bekommen hatte, legte einen Arm um Hermine und lachte: „Es ist doch alles gut gegangen. Sie sind nicht von der Schule geflogen und Leben tun sie auch noch. Beruhige dich doch ein bisschen."

Hermine sagte nicht dazu sondern schaute nur beleidigt gerade aus und legte einen Zahn zu, sodass die anderen drei sich bemühen mussten mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

"Jetzt warte doch ein bisschen Hermine, wir sind nicht so schnell wie du!", schnaufte Ron schon nach kurzer Zeit.

Hermine lief jedoch bis zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum ohne zu ihnen zurück zu schauen, weshalb die anderen 3 erst viel später kamen, unter anderem auch, weil sie einen Abstecher in die Küche machten, da Amy schon wieder hungrig war.

"Du versuchst doch nicht zu wachsen, weil du so viel isst?", zog Ron sie auf, der mindesten eine Kopf größer als sie War. Sie quitierte sein bemerkten nur mit einem bösen Blick und aß seelenruhig ihren Kuchen weiter, was Harry einen Lacher kostete. Ihm hatten die beiden echt gefehlt, nur mit ihnen und Hermine konnte er so sorglos normal sein.

Obwohl, normal war nichts, er hatte voriges Jahr erfahren das Amy seine lang verschollene Zwillingsschwester ist, was seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hat, nicht das er etwas dagegen hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, er konnte sich keine bessere Schwester vorstellen, nur behandelt sie ihn noch immer komplett gleich wie davor, warum sollte sie ihn auch wie einen richtigen Bruder behalten? Immerhin War er nie für sie da, aber das würde er nun ändern, er würde sich richtig gut um sie kümmern, als ob sie seine eigenen Schwester wäre... was sie ja ist...

„Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!", riss Amy ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie musste diese Person echt hassen, wenn sie so von ihm redete, da erkannten Harry und Ron wen sie meinte.

Lockhart.

Sofort konnte er ihre Abneigung gegenüber ihm nachvollziehen und versuchte auszuweichen.

Amy versuchte Harry hinter ein paar Schüler zu schupfen um ihn unbemerkt an Lockhart vorbei ins Gewächshaus zu schmuggeln, der Professor Sprout gerade irgendwelche Tipps zur Peitschenden Weide gab. Doch es war zu spät.

„Genau mit dir wollte ich sowieso noch sprechen!", rief Lockhart begeistert und mit strahlenden Augen und zog den genervt dreinblickenden Harry, was ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien, zu sich.

Amy wollte ihren Bruder aus den Klauen Lockharts befreien, doch schob die Schülermenge, die sich in das Gewächshaus drängelten, sie mit sich und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Nach qualvollen 10 Minuten kam Harry in die Stunde, Sprout sah zwar nicht erfreut aus, dass sie Harry entbehren musste, doch sagte nichts.

Harry gesellte sich zu Amy und Hermine in eine Gruppe, Ron wurde weg gesetzt, da er zu viel geredet hat und stattdessen bekamen sie Pavo in die Gruppe, den Amy total ignorierte.

Harry erzählte Hermine und Amy von Lockhart, Amy mochte ihn noch weniger und er ging ihr jetzt schon tierisch auf die nerven, doch Hermine versuchte ihn wieder zu schützen.

Nach zwei Stunden harter Handarbeit wurde due Stunde endlich beendet, als Amy auf ihren Stundenplan sah, verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht, "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste", den Lehrer kannte er ja schon zu genüge vom Vorfall bei Florish&amp;Blots und vorhin bei Kräuterkunde, sowas konnte sie nicht nochmals brauchen. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen was alle so toll an ihm fanden. Hoffentlich würde die Stunde nicht so lange dauern.

"Willkommen zur ersten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde dieses Jahres. Da ich euer neuer Lehrer bin, werdet ihr nun einen Test ausfüllen damit ich weiß wie viel ihre schon wisst."

Vor der Klasse hüpfte ein aufgedackelter Hahn auf und ab. Er hatte Siler - blondes Haar und sein ständiges Großen sollte vermutlich charmant wirken,;doch durch die aufgezwungenheit und seinem roten auffallenden Umgang und seinen viel zu weißen Zähnen sah er einfach lächerlich aus.

Amy konnte einfach nicht verstehen was Hermine, die neben ihr saß und ihn anhimmelte, am ihm fand. Ihr würde es sich nicht wundern wenn er überhaupt nicht zaubern kann und alles von seinem Büchern frei erfunden war. Doch da wollte sie sich später Nachforschen, jetzt versucht sie sich auf den Test, wenn man das so nennen darf konzentrieren.

Was ist meine Lieblingsfarbe?

Was für eine Waffe benutze ich im 3. Buch um einen Hipkopank zu besiegen?

Wen rettete ich vor den Klauen eines Vampires?

Was hatte ich für Einen Umhang an als ich gegen die Sabahexe gekämpft hatte und wie viele Kinder konnte ich davon retten?

Ihr würde es gar nicht wundern, wenn er fragen würde was für eine Unterhose er am 21. Juni 1986 anhatte. Lächerlich sowas.

sie las sich Nicht einmal alle Fragen durch sondern schrieb auf die Rückseite:

"Was soll da? Ich will hier leben wie man gegen dunkle Zauberer gewinnt und ihre Flüche Anblockt und und nicht in welchem Weiße-Grad die Zähne von einem aufgeblasenem Zauber leiten, der noch dazu keinen Tau davon hat was er Unterricht!"

Als Amy nach der qualvoll langweiligen Doppelstunde, wobei sie ziemlich zerkratzt waren, da ihr auch so toller Lehrer der Meinung War das es eine gute Idee sei Wichtel frei zu lassen, wobei er sie Kontrolle verlor und den 4ren die Aufgabe übertrug die Wichtel einzufangen, was Hermine für eine brillante praktische Übung hilt, mit Harry, Ron und Hermine über den Test redete, schimpfte Hermine was sie sich einbilde sowas einem Lehrer zu schrieben, vor allem einen so fähigen Lehrer. Sie hatte zwar ein leichtes Gefühl von Reue, aber nur weil sie der Meinung war, das er damit zu Dumbledore gehen würde, welcher dann mit ihr schimpfen würde. Aber er musste doch wissen das Lockhart ein unfähiger Lehrer ist! Alles was Sie geschrieben hatte War absulut wahr und sie würde es wieder schrieben!

Der restliche Tag verlief ganz normal, Amy schlang zu Mittag so viel essen in sich rein, dass sie sogar Ron Konkurrenz machte, Snapes erste Stunde verlief wie immer, er zog Gryffindore Punkte ab und ängstigte alle noch mehr ein, außer Amy, der tat er natürlich nichts.

„Du hast solch ein Glück das du seine Tochter bist und er dich mag", meinte Harry eifersüchtig während der Stunde, worauf er von Snape ermahnt wurde und Amy zu schmunzeln brachte.

Obwohl es erst der erste Schultag war, bekamen sie schon bergeweise Aufgabe, was Amy aber nicht daran störte den ganzen Tag faul im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und über die gesamte Welt nachzudenken, während Hermine sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben plagte und Ron und Harry Zauberschach spielten. Ihr wurde oft angeboten mit zu spielen, doch sie beherrschte das Spiel nie wirklich und verlor jedesmal.

Am späten Nachmittag beschloss sie ihrem "Vater" einen Besuch ab zu statten und verabschiedete sich von den anderen.

**Sry Leute das es schon so ewig lange kein Kapitel gegeben hat, bin jetzt in einer neuen Schule und habe irrsinnig viel Stress mich anzupassen…**

**Würde mich über ein paar Kommentare freuen,**

**DasProblem**


End file.
